


I'm nothing (If I'm not with you)

by Yaoiwriteronly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Semi Eita, Possessive Sex, Power bottom Shirabu Kenjirou, SemiShira Week, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly
Summary: SemiShira NSFW week posts
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: SemiShira NSFW Week Collection





	1. Don't touch what's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semishiraNSFWweek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishiraNSFWweek/gifts).



> Day 1: Possessiveness

Semi wasn't possessive. He loves and trusts Shirabu enough not to cling to him. What he did not trust, was the people around him. 

Shirabu was beautiful. He had shiny golden hair and perfect hazel eyes. His skin was porcelain and flawless. And his build was skinny and frail looking but Semi knew better. 

Semi has put Shirabu's body in enough positions to know it wasn't frail in the slightest. 

Yes, his boyfriend was beautiful and accomplished. He was flourishing at his job as a doctor and Semi couldn't be more proud. 

That didn't mean that people could hang off his boyfriend freely. Semi gripped his drink tighter as he glared at the man wrapping his arms around Shirabu's shoulders. 

Semi wasn't possessive. He wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't. 

But when some bastard cups Shirabu's cheeks and leans in for a kiss, Semi's entitled to punch said bastard in the face. 

"Semi-san!" Shirabu gasped in shock, hazel eyes glazed over from the alcohol. 

"What the fuck man!?" Bastard-san yelled on the ground, pinching his bleeding nose. 

"What the fuck yourself! How dare you touch what's mine, you have a death wish or something!?" Semi growled back, gripping the bastards shirt and prepared to punch him again. 

Shirabu caught his fist and pulled him away from the man, trying to shield Semi's face from the numerous camara's pointed in their direction. 

Perhaps starting a fight in a crowded bar wasn't the best idea, especially since he was a popular music artist. 

But at that moment, he couldn't give two shits. As soon as they rounded a corner, Semi had Shirabu against the wall, sucking bruising hickeys on his pale neck. 

"W-Wait Semi-san we need to talk," Shirabu groaned but leaned his neck back to give him more room to explore. 

Semi hiked Shirabu up, forcing him to wrap his long legs around his waist. 

"Later," Semi whispered, leaving his neck with one last lick. 

Shirabu had really nice lips. Shiny and plump. But they looked better red and swollen from Semi's kiss. Semi's kiss only. 

Semi slid his tongue between those lips and swallowed the whine Shirabu let out at the action. He made sure to explore every inch, claiming ever single part of Shirabu's mouth. 

Shirabu was his. 

The younger man sighed and reached down to unbuckled his jeans. Semi let go of his hips and let him slid down between his legs. 

This scene, Shirabu red and panting and horny, that was all his. 

Shirabu slid his pants and boxers down to his knees and eagerly licked his cock down to the base. 

Semi hissed and clutched his blond hair tightly, feeling the soft strands between his calloused fingers, what an intoxicating sensation. 

Shirabu hummed and wrapped his lips around his tip, moaning at the taste of his cum. 

This sight was something else entirely. His boyfriends lips stretched wide as he gulped down his dick, cheeks hollowed and flushed. 

His. His. HIS. 

"That's a good boy Shirabu. You're my perfect little slut. Only mine, huh baby," Semi groaned, sliding his cock down Shirabu's throat. 

The man below him whined in excitment, throat tightening around him just right. 

Semi pulled out of Shirabu mouth and released his cum all over his lovers pretty face. 

"Look at you. No one can ever see you like this, baby. No one else could ever make you feel like this," Semi hissed, smearing his cum further down Shirabu's face. 

Only him. Only Semi gets to see Shirabu like this. 

"You're mine," he cooed, picking Shirabu up and reaching down to grab his hardened length. 

"O-only yours," Shirabu croaked in agreement, huffing as Semi jerked him off slowly. 

When he was close, Semi lifted his body higher making Shirabu screech and wrap his legs around his neck. 

Semi finished his boyfriend off with his mouth, gulping down every drop of Shirabu's cum like a starved animal. 

Only he could taste Shirabu like this. 

At home he tucked Shirabu into their bed freshly cleaned and changed. He ran his hand down his smooth cheek lovingly. 

Only he gets to love Shirabu like this.


	2. Dont touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Power bottom 💪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short on my gosh XD n e gays enjoy you animals 😝

Shirabu wasn't one to let others overpower him. He trained his body long and hard for years, he was not about to be stepped on like an insignificant bug. 

But when it came to sex... especially sex with Semi...he wants nothing more than for that man to dominate him. 

Tonight though, Shirabu was feeling confident, strong. Dominant. 

Semi was sitting at his desk with his glasses perched low on his nose when Shirabu strutted into their room. One look at him and Semi closed his book with a chuckle. 

So it was a good idea to purchase lacy, see through night clothes the day before. Totally worth the humiliation. 

"Well now, what do we have here?" Semi leaned back in his chair with a cheeky grin. 

Shirabu wanted to blush, but no. Tonight it was his turn to play the cat. 

He didn't bother to answer, he stalked across the room and jerked his lover up by his shirt collar. 

Semi stood up without complaint, minus the amused eyebrow raise of course. 

He grabbed the back of Semi's head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. It was messy and wet, teeth clicked together and tongues tangled in a dance. 

Shirabu was feeling filthy. 

Slowly, he pushed against Semi's muscular chest until the man flopped down on the bed. 

Below him, it was a sight. Semi panted with red cheeks, eyes dark with lust under his sexy glasses. 

He really wanted to have sex with those glasses on Semi's face. So when he reached up to slide them off, Shirabu caught his wrist. 

"Keep them on," he ordered. 

Semi chuckled and left them there, reaching over to grab Shirabu's waist. He didn't let the man pull him down. 

"Put your hands above your head," he demanded, pulling his lacy shirt off for a makeshift rope. 

Semi grunted in resignation and reached up towards the headboard. 

He would not be touching Shirabu until he let him, and that drove Semi mad. 

He slid his panties down his pale legs, now completely naked before Semi. Already his boyfriends arms were straining against the clothing. 

"If you touch me I won't let you cum," Shirabu warned before reaching over to their side table and grabbing a bottle of lube. 

Semi almost growled at that and relaxed his arms, at least until Shirabu turned around and slid his dripping fingers into his hole. 

"Shit, baby please let me touch you," Semi rasped. 

Shirabu tilted his head back and met Semi's eyes before sliding another finger inside him. 

Semi looked absolutely tortured. 

He snickered and scissored his fingers against his prostate making a moan slip from his lips. 

Still, it wasn't enough. His fingers weren't as long and thick as Semi's. He could barely even brush against his prostate, but he didn't want to rush this. 

He wanted to draw this out, make him beg Shirabu to lower himself on Semi's dick. 

He pulled his fingers out of himself and reached over to grab his favorite vibrator from their table of treasures. 

"N-No fuck come over here, dammit Shirabu," Semi groaned in annoyance, his boxers tented from his straining cock. 

Shirabu slid the vibrator into him, turning the toy up to it's max. He whined at the intense vibrations. 

He maintained eye contact with Semi until the man finally broke. 

"Shit, Shirabu please let me fuck you baby. You look so good, I want you clutched around my dick," Semi panted. 

His lover had such a potty mouth. 

Shirabu slid the vibrator out of him and threw it to the side. He climbed up and sat down over Semi's throbbing member. 

He couldn't wait any longer. Sure the vibrator felt nice, but he wanted Semi dick inside him more. He wanted to feel him in his stomach. 

Shirabu made quick work of Semi's boxers and began lowering himself on his cock. 

Semi was huge and thick, every inch he slid into him always stings, no matter how many times they do it. 

Semi hissed when Shirabu slammed down to his base. Inside it was all tight and throbbing, every movement made him shudder in pleasure. The cloth around Semi's hands strained, it wouldn't last much longer. 

He decided that he really liked that shirt, it would be a shame to see it in shreds so soon. He reached up and untied the lace from Semi's hands. 

Almost immediately those hands were wrapped around his waist, lifting him up to slam back into him. 

He had Shirabu cumming in minutes. Even then, Semi pounded into him until he released his load deep into Shirabu's body. 

"You're so good, my perfect little baby," Semi cooed before he scooped Shirabu's limp body up and headed to the bathroom to clean them both up. 

He would make Semi do all the work, he deserved to relax. Besides, that man just had his cock inside him, it was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun. I needed this XD am I ignoring my other stories to write this?? Yes. Yes I am. I need this before I went into writer's block


	3. Wall sex 😳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Wall fuck 
> 
> (I'm so fuckin late- I'm still going to do this until I run out of Prompts 😩)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: ❗This takes place AFTER the time skip. These characters are AGED UP. ❗
> 
> SemiShira nation come get your food 🤭

Semi was always so stressed these days. At his music studio, a dumbass spilled water all over the equipment. All the saved progress on his new songs was lost, as well as thousands of dollars. So yes, he was stressed. 

He was barely able to go home and see his beautiful boyfriend anymore. Every second was spent in a sound booth, frantically trying to sing his songs before the official release on his next album hits the internet. 

Shirabu was not pleased. He missed his boyfriend. Sleeping alone in their bed never felt so cold. 

It doesn't help that they haven't been able to have sex in weeks. 

Shirabu was in a bitchy mood. And when he's feeling like this, he usually aggravates Semi until the man pins him to the nearest surface and fucks him limp. 

The problem is Shirabu can't annoy the man if the man isn't around. 

So the blondy throws on a short skirt and makeup and storms out of their shared home. He'd just take the problem to Semi's work. 

Walking down the street in a short skirt usually draws in eyes. But a beautiful man with long, sexy pale legs strutting down the street with an attitude? Lustful eyes couldn't look away. 

Semi's studio was a relatively big building. It was expected from a successful music artist like Semi. Fans loitering outside the building immediately noticed him and began shouting for an autograph. 

It was great dating a man everyone lusts for but only he could have. 

Semi was hunched over in a chair with a pen tucked behind his ear. Music sheets were scattered all over the desk and empty coffee cups were overfilling the trashcan. 

"Semi." Shirabu rasped. 

The man in questioned jerked up in surprise and turned to look at him. As expected, his eyes were drawn to Shirabu's exposed legs. 

"Hey baby. Is something wrong?" Semi asked before sitting back down in his chair tiredly. 

"I don't know. You tell me." He snorted and leaned back against the cold wall. 

"Huh-? Don't tell me you came here to argue," Semi groaned in aggravation. 

Hmm. Maybe this will be easier then he thought. 

"You haven't even been home in 2 days. Don't sit there and get angry at me for showing up at your work when it's your fault in the first place," he snapped back. 

Semi twitch angrily and glared at Shirabu heavily under silver bangs. 

He was so sexy. Shirabu could feel his legs clinch together at the dark look in Semi's eyes. 

"Do you think I want to be here either? My back hurts, my eyes sting and I haven't slept in an actual bed in weeks. I don't need you to add to my stress Kenjiro," Semi hissed. 

Shirabu's dick twitched at the sound of his name slipping between Semi's chapped lips. Even though they have been together for years, that still gets Shirabu every time. 

"And I haven't been fucked by my boyfriend in weeks. If you don't cum inside me in the next hour, I'll find someone who will." 

Shirabu knew he won when Semi froze, Muscles flexing in anger. Semi's light eyes went completely dark as he calmly stood up and stalked towards him. 

"Is that so. If I don't fuck you, you'll spread your legs for someone else? Is that why you showed up in my studio looking like a slut?" Semi quietly asked as he backed Shirabu up into the wall. 

Shirabu shivered at the tone and clutched his fingers in Semi's messy hair. 

"Maybe so- what are you going to do about it Eita?" 

Semi smashed their lips together and hiked his legs up around his hips. Shirabu gave in without a struggle. 

Teeth clicking together and saliva dripping down Shirabu's cheek, the kiss was filled with tongue and moans. Semi's clothed dick rubbed against his own and a sob ripped from his throat. 

Finally, he was getting what he needed. 

Semi wasted no time, he slid Shirabu's skirt up and rubbed his bare skin. 

"No panties? You knew what you were doing huh baby?" Semi chuckled. 

Shirabu moaned in reply and hit Semi's shoulder in urgency. 

They made quick work of Semi's pants and boxers and finally, his throbbing, huge dick was pressing against Shirabu's hole. 

"You asked for this," Semi whispered into his neck before slamming into him in a single thrust. 

Shirabu jerked up the wall with a scream, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the stretch. Semi didn't even give him time to adjust before gripping his hips tightly and fucking him into the wall. 

Shirabu moaned as he slid deep inside him, the position they were in gave Semi the perfect angle to hit his prostate and make him see stars. 

Semi chose that moment to latch on roughly to his pale neck. He sucked brushing red hickeys down his skin to this shoulder. 

"Like any other guy could fuck you like this. Everyone will see my marks on your skin and know immediately who you belong to. Tell me who you belong to love," Semi growled possessively, thrusting up into Shirabu almost animalistic. 

"Ah daddy-! I belong to my daddy! H-harder Eita please!" Shirabu sobbed at the punishing pace. 

"That's right baby. You're mine, no one will ever touch you like this," Semi promised with a soft kiss to the aching bite marks on his neck. 

Shirabu moaned in agreement and lowered a hand to his stomach to feel Semi inside him. Every thrust could be felt rearranging his guts. That thought is what sent him over the edge. With one last thrust from Semi, he finally came after weeks of being alone. 

He went limp against the wall, Semi's rough thrusts pushing him up and back down on his hard dick. He didn't stop though, he kept up his pace until Shirabu came again. 

"P-please cum daddy- I can't anymore. Please cum inside me," Shirabu begged as his body twitched in overstimulation. 

Semi hummed and with a final thrust, painted Shirabu's insides white. The two kept that position as they fought to catch their breath. Angry sex between them always did ware them both out. 

Shirabu shivered as Semi pulled out of him, almost groaning at the feeling of warm cum sliding down his thighs. 

He missed this. He really couldn't last that long without Semi. 

Semi quickly cleaned them both off and sat back down in his chair with Shirabu placed firmly in his lap. 

"I'm almost done here. By tomorrow I'll be home again love," he hummed as Shirabu nodded off. 

"I love you," Shirabu managed out before his eyes slid shut. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳

**Author's Note:**

> Friend me on Discord: Dadchi #2660 
> 
> Twitter: @IsHaikyuu 
> 
> Instagram: yaoiwriteronly
> 
> Tik tok: deadchis thighs 
> 
> Youtube: Deadchi's thighs


End file.
